Prologues
by HappyEndingsArentReal
Summary: This is going to be a prologue about the poll that I made. First one is Angel and Demon, Second is Prisoner and Cop Third is Best friends for life And last one is Zombie Apocalypse. I gave you guys prologues so choose one before September 15 and we'll see the winner!


**A/N: This is for the poll! I'm going to show you a short summary about it! Remember, the one with the most votes gets the win!**

_Angel and Demon_**  
**

**_Maka's POV_**

**_"Maka, since you did a great job on your last person, I'm giving you the hardest person I can find! He's not going to be easy though." Lord Death, one of the gods, explained._**

**_I nodded my head though and smirked happily "I think I can take it on" I admitted while he sighed,_**

**_"Okay fine, his name is Death the Kid and he's one of the so-called bad boys at school, he's mean and a jerk to everybody but he has a certain crush. Anyways you must take care of him, see if he changes when you watch over him and what the heck! I'll even grant you to make one miracle" Lord Death said while my eyes went wide._**

**_"Really?!" I said excitedly while Lord death gave a yes._**

**_"If you do a excellent job on him, then you might be one of the gods"_**

**_I literally was screaming for joy!_**

**_"Thank you sir! I'll do my best!" I said while running but Lord Death stopped me "What is it sir?"_**

**_He looked at me sadly "There's something else I need to tell you" he said uncertain while I was curious about this news,_**

**_"What?" _**

**_"There's somebody else on this job as well but this certain person isn't one of us" Lord Death started "He's a demon and he's been hired to torture and make the poor kid's life a living hell so you must watch out for him!" _**

**_I nodded "Thank you sir for the heads up but do you mind telling me who it is?" _**

**_Lord Death sighed "I can't keep it away from you forever..." he mumbled,_**

**_I looked at him confused "Sir, why do you keep getting worried about this demon? It's not like I haven't done it before" I said,_**

**_"Yeah but they weren't no other than Soul Eater Evans"_**

**_My eyes went wide "What?"_**

_Next is Prisoner and Cop_

**_Soul's POV_**

_"__**I didn't f*ckin do it" I said angrily while the cops were shoving me into my cell which I refused being in but of course I had no choice.**_

_**"That's what they all say" said one of the cops while I rolled my eyes, **_

_**It wasn't me, I know it wasn't! It was a damn setup! Why can't they just get that through that big-headed minds!**_

_**I sighed angrily and sat down on my bed "This day couldn't get any worse" I mumbled but then again, I was wrong.**_

_**"SOUL! Get up! It's time for the search!" one of the cops said opening my cell while I huffed and walked up,**_

_**"Is it really necessary for a criminal, who didn't do anything wrong, to be checked for any weapons?" I said annoyed.**_

_**"Boy, are you an idiot or are you just stupid?" the other cop said.**_

_**"Actually your the idiot because don't those mean the same thing?" I said while smirking, the cop growled but I didn't care.**_

_**"Anyways we're going to hand you off to one of our new workers, she's the first woman here, pretty impressive" said a cop while the other one nodded.**_

_**"Don't give her to much trouble" **_

_**I rolled my eyes "Whatever" I mumbled while walking to my supposedly new cop, you see I learned something in jail.**_

_**You get a personal cop, following you, taking you where you need to go, pretty stupid if you ask me.**_

_**"Here you go, Ms. Albarn" **_

_**I looked up at saw the lady, not old at least.**_

_**She rolled her eyes "Whatever, let's go" she said while walking next to me,**_

_**Meanwhile I was checking her out and then I smirked to myself.**_

_**She noticed and glared "What the hell are you thinking?" she said angrily while I shrugged,**_

_**"How old are you?" I asked trying to hide my laughter, luckily she didn't notice.**_

_**"Why?" she said annoyed,**_

_**"Because you're so flat-chested"**_

_**Her eyes went wide and she did something out of nowhere.**_

_**She slapped me.**_

_**This time my eyes went wide "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled while she smirked happily.**_

_**"For being a jack-ass" she started while opening the door, "Now hurry up and finish so we can get to lunch"**_

_**I rolled my eyes and went in "That bitch doesn't know what she's messing with" **_

_Next is Best Friends For Life _

**_Maka's POV_**

**_"Hey Maka!" Soul yelled happily while I turned my head and saw Soul throwing a snowball towards my face,_**

**_It hit me and I fell "Jerk!" I yelled happily while getting up making a snowball "I'm gonna get you for that!" I yelled while running towards him._**

**_"If you can catch me!" he replied while laughing,_**

**_I laughed and threw and luckily got him "Told ya!" I replied while smirking,_**

**_Soul growled before he started running towards me, my eyes went wide._**

**_I started running away but it wasn't easy since all the snow as in the way._**

**_"It's time Maka!" Soul yelled while I shook my head with snowflakes falling in my hair,_**

**_"Never!" I replied but then fell, Soul ran up to me then._**

**_"Are you okay?!" he asked worriedly while I nodded my head,_**

**_He smiled this time and then grinned evilly "TICKLE-ATTACK!" he yelled tickling my neck which made me squirm._**

**_"S-Soul! S-s-st-stop i-i-it!" I yelled but of course being Soul, he ignored me and said "Say the magic words!"_**

**_I groaned and sighed "Fine" I said "Soul, the handsome boy, will you please get off of me" I said nicely while he pretended to think,_**

**_"Let me think about it" he replied while my eyes went wide "SOUL!" I yelled while he laughed and got up,_**

**_ Then he helped me up "Only if we'll do snow angels!" he said while I nodded happily._**

**_We took our hands together and ran around the snow and then stopped,_**

**_We took our hands and put them up high and counted to three._**

**_"One" he started,  
_**

**_"Two" I said,  
_**

**_"Three!" we both said,  
_**

**_We fell back and made our snow angels but ours was a little unique, if I had to say so myself._**

**_Our snow angels had our hands together, like we could never be separated, I smiled at that and looked at Soul who was closing his eyes and made a snow angel with his free arm._**

**_"Hey Soul" I said while he gave me a hmm._**

**_"Can you promise me something?" I asked, this time he stopped and looked at me._**

**_"Anything" _**

**_I smiled at that "Promise me we'll always be best friends forever and that we'll always be there for each other" I said while he nodded and smiled at me gleefully "I promise"_**

**_We were only 10 years old at that age, we made a promise that he probably wouldn't remember but I did._**

**_I always remembered that promise._**

**_But sadly he wouldn't, nor did he fulfill it._**

**_Why, you may ask._**

**_That's what I'd like to know too,_**

**_One day I saw Soul and then the next he was gone._**

**_Never came back.._**

**_So I'm determined to find him._**

_Last but not least is Zombie Apocalypse! The love triangle!  
_

**_Maka's POV_**

**_It was just a normal day. _**

**_A normal day at school._**

**_Usual routine._**

**_That was until nighttime came.._**

**_I was watching TV when the channel changed,_**

**_It was the news._**

**_"BREAKING NEWS! Something happened in the science lab! It wasn't important until one of the scientist got infected! They thought it wasn't serious so they just washed him thinking everything would go okay but it's not! Right now at this minute that scientist is biting people! We don't know why or what but he just is! Lock your doors! Shut your windows! Kids stay inside! We'll do all we can but please remain calm and silen-"  
_**

**_The lady got cut off._**

**_Everybody watching this channel is now watching that lady getting bitten by a person?_**

**_My eyes went wide, they seemed like those creatures that you read or watch._**

**_They were called zombies._**

**_After I thought of a conclusion I quickly changed, packed food and other important needs._**

**_Then I went down into my basement and got my secret  item._**

**_I had a scythe in there._**

**_My favorite weapon was one so I decided to buy one, just in case of emergencies._**

**_I got it and went out of the house looking for the first person that came into mind._**

**_"Tsubaki" I whispered running down the street._**

**_Eventually I made it in about 5-10 minutes, the good thing was that the lights were on and no zombies attacked me._**

**_Bad news was she had company._**

**_I walked in the door and saw she had about 5 people around her,_**

**_She noticed me and smiled "Everybody, this is Maka, Maka, these are my old friends from my old school" She explained while I gave them a quick nod._**

**_"So what are you guys doing?" I asked while they looked at me dumbfounded well except Tsubaki and this one guy that had black hair with 3 stripes, they just smiled at me._**

**_"Were going to escape this town and find someplace else without any of us getting bit or hurt by one of those zombies" The guy said looking determined._**

**_I nodded my head "Seems like a pretty good plan but is that it?" I asked curious,_**

**_"You seem to be curious" I heard a guy's voice but I know that it wasn't the guy with the 3 strips, I looked at the blue with the weird blue hair, he noticed me staring and shook his head quickly._**

**_I sighed, who could it be?_**

**_"Hey airhead!" I looked up and saw a guy with white hair, crimson red eyes look at me "Why are you so curious?" he asked "It's not like your going to join us" he stated while I glared._**

**_"I just came here to see if Tsubaki was okay, that's all" I admitted while he was checking me out from head to toe, I know because I could just feel his stare bore into me._**

**_"Whatever, you know where the door is, leave already" he said plainly,_**

**_"Soul!" Tsubaki yelled "She's my best friend at my new school, she's the one who helped me! Show her some respect! And by respect it means that I'm not leaving a friend behind!" she said angrily while the guy who was supposedly, Soul, looked at me with disgust._**

**_"Do we have to take the flat-chested girl?" he asked annoyed while I was starting to get peeved off by his attitude._**

**_"Yes" Tsubaki replied while he sighed,_**

**_"I'm not gonna be her partner" he said with his hands out in defense while Tsubaki rolled her eyes._**

**_I've never seen her like this, maybe it's because he's around. After all, it seems like he's a mood changer._**

**_"Soul, I swear that if you don't protect my best friend, I'll never forgive you!" she said with some tears in her eyes._**

**_Soul looked at her and then sighed while turning his back to her, "I'll do it under one condition" he said while I saw Tsubaki do a silent yes, _**

**_I smiled at that._**

**_Then I turned my attention back to Soul who was now facing me._**

**_"What?" I said while all he did was give a half-smirk._**

**_"No funny business" Soul said while I rolled my eyes but nodded.  
_**

**_Then out of the blue he whispered close to my face "And don't give any mercy" he said looking into my eyes which made me knees feel weak but I managed to gave a nod._**

**_He smirked and turned his back to me,_**

**_"Now that we got that all settled" Soul said while getting a red and black... scythe!?_**

**_"Let's go"_**


End file.
